Vocaloid-oid
by Kugi-Dendo
Summary: UPDATE! Ikuti kisah vocaloid yang kocak saat AC ruangan mereka bocor!


Semua vocaloid pada males-malesan, tidur-tiduran, mereka lagi males nyanyi….

Tiba-tiba, Miku datang masuk ke dalam kamar sambil gedor pintu dan teriak " Semuanya, mulai sekarang panggil aku 'Confident Miku'!"

Gumi langsung berdiri, dan berkata " Confident apaan? Kamu nyanyi aja bawa-bawa bawang, cupu!"

Miku langsung tersinggung, lalu dia balas perkataan Gumi " Daripada kamu, bawa wortel yang kadaluarsa!"

"Emang wortel bisa kadaluarsa yaaa.., bukannya busuk?" bales Gumi.

"BODO AMAT! EMANG AKU PIKIRIN?" kata Miku dengan amarahnya.

Suana makin panas, ya ialah, orang dari tadi para vocaloid gak bisa nyanyi gara-gara AC di ruang istirahat mereka bocor, trus ditambah Miku dan Gumi berantem lagi!

" Udahlah kalian berantem mukamu, kayak aku dong gak suka berantem!" Kata Kaito (bukannya tenangin suasana malah panasin lagi!).

" Ini bukan urusan kamu! Ngerti!" kata Miku marah.

" Udah deh, kamu jangan ikut campur!" tambah Gumi.

" Kamu jangan gitu deh, kamu ngiri ya gua punya es krim 'se-kontainer'?" Balas Kaito.

"IIIHH!" Gumi dan Miku teriak sebel.

Tengah-tengah berantem, Rin tiba-tiba nanya sambil nunjukkin kartunya" Weh, ada yang bisa bantuin aku ngalahin adek aku gak?".

"Kamu maen apaan nih?" Tanya Kaito.

"Aku lagi maen 'cagkul' sama tuh orang." Jawab Rin.

" Aku gak ngerti cara maennya, sori bro." jawab Kaito.

"Aku bisa!" jawab Miku.

" Emang kamu aja yang bisa maen gituan? Aku juga bisa!" balas Gumi.

"Ya udah, cepetan bantuin aku!" kata Rin.

~ 10 menit kemudian…  
" Woi, Rin aku ngasih kamu kesempatan bukan buat tidur, cepetan!" kata Len yang udah gak tahan nunggu Rin.

" Ya, bentar." Jawab Rin.

~ 5 menit kemudian…  
"CEPETANNNN!" teriak Len gak tahan lagi. "Yaaa." Jawab Rin.

"Ah, kalo gitu kamu di-dis yaa…" kata Len nakut-nakutin Rin.

"JANGAN, INI AKU NUNGGU MEREKA YANG DARI TADI GAK KASIH JAWABAN TAU!" teriak Rin.

"Emm, yang 3 hati atau 7 hati yaa?" kata Miku.

"Oi, jangan kasih tau kartu aku dong!" jawab Rin yang kaget setelah Miku membacakan kartunya.

" Huh, cupu." Balas Gumi.

" Nih aku kasih tau!" lanjutnya.

"Yang 7 hati ajaa.." bisik Gumi ke Rin.

"Oke. kalau kalah, ini salah kamu yaa!" kata Rin. Rin mengeluarkan kartu yang bernilai '7 hati'. Len sudah tau apa yang Rin keluarkan, maka dia telah mengeluarkan kartu yang bernilai '10 hati'. Yaa, itu kartu paling tinngi yang dia punya.

" YESS! Aku menang lagi!" Teriak Len senang.

" Tuuuh kan, dia menang lagi!" kata Rin ke Gumi.

Gumi langsung membela diri " Siapa suruh punya kartu yang kecil-kecil?".

"Huuuh, udah lah bodo amat!" kata Rin.

" Oya, tadi kita udah tahuran kan?" kata Len.

"Ngg, nggak, nggak!" kata Rin ketakutan.

" Yang beneeeer?" balas Len.

" Kamu nantang Len.." kata Piko yang tiba-tiba nyamber.

" AAA, jangan kasihtau! Jangan!" jawab Rin.

" Kamu bilang kalau dia menang kamu mau kasih pisang ke dia..." sambung Piko.

" Mana pisangnya?" kata Len.

"HUUUUH, nih! ambil tuh! aku juga gak suka pisang!" kata Rin sambil memberi pisang ke Len. ( mereka taruhan, siapa yang menang dapet makanan kesukaan mereka)

Tiba-tiba Kaito teriak" Woi! Kok dari tadi aku dikacangin siiiih!"

"Diem! Kamu kan gak mau bagi-bagi es krim!" kata Miku.

" Tenang, jangan marah-marah dong..." kata Kaito. Kaito mau melanjutkan perkataanya, tetapi ada sesuatu...

Langkah kaki dari luar... Semuanya jadi diam... tak lama kemudian...

" SATE, SATE!" ada tukang sate yang jual sate sampai nyasar kesini.

" Kaito, beliin sate 10 tusuk dong!" kata Miku.

" Gak mau, kamu pasti mau makan es krim aku pas aku pergi!" balas Kaito.

" Ayolah... nanti tukangnya pergi!"jawab Miku.

" Udah, Aku aja." kata Rin.

" em... jadi berapa tusuk?" lanjut Rin.

" Borong semuanya!" jawab Miku.

" okeh!" kata Rin.

~ setengah jam kemudian...  
" kok beli sate aja lama ya..." kata Len.

*DUAK!* tiba-tiba pintu ditendang sampai rusak dengan 'mulusnya'.

Rin masuk ke dalam kamar, " Nih, satenya!" kata Rin.

" WADUH! kok tukangnya juga diborong?" teriak Miku.

" Kan kamu suruh aku borong semuanya!" jawab Rin.

" TOLONG! TOLONG!" teriak tukang sate.

" kulitnya putih, idungnya mancung, gak jerawatan, kok jadi tukang sate yaa?" tanya Kaito.

" WOI! SAYA JUGA PUNYA KUPING, TAU!" bentak tukang sate.

" Buseeeeet.. tukang sate juga bisa marah! Aku kira yang bisa marah-marah cuma Miku dan Gumi." kata Kaito.

"SAYA CUMA NGELANJUTIN CITA-CITA BAPAK SAYA, TAU! SAYA JUGA GAK MAU! SAYA DISURUH, KALO KAGAK NANTI GAK DIBAGI WARISAN!" kata tukang itu.

" Aduh, Rin, kasian tau tukangnya, udah kepanasan, kamu iket mukanya ke kompornya lagi! lama-lama dia bisa jadi item nih!" kata Len.

"UDAH TAU BEGITU, MASIH BELOM DIBEBASIN SAYA LAGI!" kat si tukang sate.

"Ya, yaa... Kaito bener nih, tukang satenya galak." kata Len sambil membuka tali yang mengikat tukang sate itu.

"GARA-GARA MBAK KECIL INI," kata tukang sate.

kata tukang sate terputus, dan Rin berkata dengan sangat amat marahnya " AKU BUKAN MBAK!".

"DIAM, SAYA JADI RUGI, SATE SAYA JATUH SEMUA!" kata tukang sate.

"JADI, SAYA AMBIL LAGI SATE YANG KAMU BELI!" lanjut tukang sate.

"Kamu sih, Rin. Kita gak jadi makan sate deh!" kata Kaito.

"Kamu juga gak mau beliin!" jawab Rin.

* * *

Vocaloid bukan punya saya!

( tapi tukang satenya iya)


End file.
